


Посолить и сжечь

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, M/M, Mystery, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Они возвращались в Токио со своего последнего совместного задания





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сверхъестественное!АУ. Написано на Mini Ship Wars для команды Бокуто/Цукишима.

Ранние пробуждения не входили в список любимых вещей Цукишимы Кея.

Он мог долго сидеть без движения и обходиться без еды, но когда появлялась возможность всласть отоспаться — пользовался ею без колебаний. Сонный охотник — мертвый охотник, так говорила бабушка, когда была еще жива. Несмотря на толстокожесть, Кей умел распознать искреннее желание повысить его шансы на выживание. Многое въедалось под кожу и со временем оттачивалось до автоматизма. Это как заряжать пистолет или проверять потенциально опасные места, въезжая в новую гостиницу. Обходить комнату за комнатой, заглядывать под кровать и за шкаф, внимательно изучать темные углы и чертить охранные знаки на полу перед дверью.

Кей засыпал где угодно — это умение он тоже довел до автоматизма, потому что было время (откровенно говоря, весь последний месяц), когда сон приходилось добирать урывками. Они с Бокуто по очереди хватали короткие огрызки отдыха, разрешая себе потерять сознание ровно на столько, на сколько позволяла ситуация.

Однако незапланированные ранние пробуждения по-прежнему стояли на первом месте в рейтинге самых раздражающих явлений.

— Проснись и пой, Цукишима! — громко призвал Бокуто, с размаху садясь на кровать рядом с его ногами. — Птички чирикают, солнце светит, а нам пора выезжать.

Кей вздрогнул и открыл глаза, с трудом отрывая тяжелую голову от подушки. Бокуто хлопнул себя по бедрам и вскочил, продолжая демонстрировать отвратительную бодрость.

— Быстрее, я уже оделся и собрал часть вещей, — лихорадочно поторапливал он. — Время не ждет.

Кей мотнул головой и присмотрелся внимательнее, с трудом фокусируя взгляд без очков. Волосы у Бокуто были мокрые, будто он просто сунул голову под кран, с влажных прядей капало. Поймать его взгляд не получалось.

— К чему такая спешка? — пробормотал он, со вздохом отбрасывая одеяло и садясь.

Очки лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, и он поспешно нацепил их на нос, сразу же почувствовав себя увереннее. Пол под босыми ногами оказался до мурашек холодным.

Бокуто сноровисто сгребал немногочисленные оставшиеся вещи в сумку. Вопрос он проигнорировал, улыбаясь при этом настолько широко, что у Кея во рту стало кисло.

— Бокуто?

— Давай-давай, — сообщил тот. — Не ты разве хотел уехать, как только проснемся? Домой, конец охоты… Ни минуты промедления, а?

— Я еще не проснулся. И у нас есть время в запасе, — добавил Кей.

В затылке собиралось знакомое недоброе предчувствие, дрожью стекающее вдоль позвоночника. 

Дело явно было не в том, что Бокуто хотел быстрее уехать отсюда и вернуться к нормальной жизни, по крайней мере, до следующего сбора охотников.

В тишине было слышно, как он торопливо застегивает замки на сумке. «Молнию» на боковом кармане вечно заедало, и теперь он раздраженно дергал за язычок, грозя вырвать с корнем. Его лицо, все время такое подвижное, застыло в напряженной гримасе.

До Кея дошло.

— Твоя мать звонила?

Бокуто замер. Потом выпрямился, оставив сумку в покое, расслабил плечи и повернулся. С всклокоченных волос продолжала капать вода, воротник мятой серой футболки пропитался влагой. Выглядел он до обидного привлекательно, и Кей невольно почувствовал смесь раздражения и восхищения — сам-то он спросонья вечно был похож на пугало. А Бокуто… черт возьми, с его встрепанными волосами, помятой физиономией и задравшейся на животе футболкой, открывающей светлую кожу, — выглядел так, что хотелось… того, чего нельзя.

— Какой же ты зануда, — улыбнулся Бокуто.

— Ты знал, на что шел, когда связывался со мной, — привычно огрызнулся Кей, разыскивая мобильный телефон.

Справедливости ради, Бокуто всегда воспринимал характер Цукишимы как должное. Он никогда не жаловался. И первый попросил в напарники именно его, мотивируя тем, что знакомым проще довериться друг другу. Времена менялись, кланы, уничтожающие нечисть, постепенно сливались, разбавлялись и иногда позволяли себе подобные «выходки». Кей считал, что это хорошо. Невозможно охватить все знания о монстрах, держа их в пределах одной семьи, одного четко очерченного круга людей. Опытом нужно было делиться.

Он ни за что не признал бы этого вслух.

Бокуто внимательно следил за каждым его движением. От пристального взгляда становилось неуютно. Разряженный наполовину телефон нашелся под горой фантиков из-под конфет. Пропущенных звонков не было, зато в непрочитанных сообщениях светилось смс.

— Так у нас еще одно дело? — поинтересовался Кей, трижды перечитав сообщение и повернув экран к Бокуто. — У нее есть мой номер, если ты забыл.

«Злобный дух в Мияги, вы ближе всех».

Бокуто вздохнул.

— Так и знал, что она решит подстраховаться, — понуро пробормотал он. — Много раз пытался объяснить, что тебе нужен отдых. И что она не может командовать… ну, ты понимаешь.

Достроить фразу оказалось до обидного просто: «не может командовать чужаком». С одной стороны, Кею была приятна забота, но с другой... Раздражало, что его считали чужаком, даже если это было справедливо. 

— Я не стеклянная ваза, — нахмурился он, захлопывая за собой дверь в ванную.

Настроение было испорчено.

С другой стороны, этого стоило ожидать.

***

 

Голова болела всю неделю, то слабо, неощутимо, то до тошноты и мелких сверкающих точек перед глазами. Иногда боль почти проходила, маячила на краю сознания напоминанием, а иногда подкидывала сюрпризы в виде мутных картинок, которые не предвещали ничего хорошего.

В последний раз пришлось два дня ехать в глухую деревню в горах, чтобы успеть перебить расплодившихся упырей и спасти оставшихся людей. Самое страшное, что Кей видел: они не справятся. Видел гнилые разинутые рты, костлявые серые руки и слышал треск разрываемой плоти. Слышал истошный крик священнослужителя, заманившего этих тварей в дом.

«Меньшее зло», любила повторять бабушка, но Кей не знал, кого она пыталась убедить — его или себя.

Бокуто боялся этих приступов, хотя скорее проглотил бы протухший чизбургер, чем признал это. Кей понимал. Он сам в последнее время боялся всего: того, что происходило вокруг, что однажды может увидеть смерть Бокуто, что сойдет с ума, что... Каждый раз за этот чертов месяц совместной охоты, вываливая на Бокуто свои перемешанные, взболтанные видения, заставляя сворачивать с заранее намеченного маршрута, он знал: добром это не кончится. Что на том конце веревочки их рано или поздно будет ждать великая подстава. И неизвестно, удастся ли обойтись без жертв.

Кей угрюмо уставился в тусклое зеркало, попытался улыбнуться и оставил попытки. За дверью было тихо. Должно быть, Бокуто закончил с вещами и понес их в машину.

Что ж, он был прав — чем раньше они уедут отсюда, тем быстрее разделаются с духом в Мияги. В какой-то мере это задание можно было считать откупом: они делают то, что должны, и возвращаются в Токио, в нормальную жизнь. Не то чтобы она была такой, но Кей любил создавать для себя иллюзию адекватности. Любил представлять, что по парку действительно не страшно ходить ночью, что улицы в темноте безопасны, как днем, и единственное, что может причинить вред — стихийное бедствие или люди.

Это был приятный самообман, и иногда он даже работал.

Они почти никогда не обходились без травм. Стоило только вспомнить охоту на кицунэ, Кею здорово досталось от рассерженного духа. Или те бесконечные случаи, когда Бокуто резали, толкали в спину или разбивали лицо.

— Мне нельзя получать по лицу, — шутил он, в очередной раз прикладывая лед к опухшей щеке. — Иначе кто на меня посмотрит.

«Я», хотелось ответить Кею каждый раз.

Я буду смотреть. И мне все равно, насколько сильно тебя приложили.

Разумеется, он ничего такого не говорил. Только бурчал, язвил или отмалчивался.

Потому что если Кей снова скажет, что необходимо сорваться и кинуться на другой конец страны только из-за того, что ему что-то приснилось или привиделось, Бокуто не станет стонать и говорить, что это глупости. Он улыбнется, сощурит глаза и спросит:

— Когда это случится? Через двое суток? Времени еще полно.

И даже головная боль, постоянная спутница, на время отступит.

А потом закончится месяц дежурства, и они снова разойдутся каждый в свою сторону, а на их место заступят другие охотники. Может, Кенма и Куроо или Акааши с Конохой. Или кто-то еще, незнакомый и незначительный, о ком Кей никогда не знал и вряд ли узнает.

А их с Бокуто пути, если судьба будет милостива к этому стремительно разрушающемуся миру, никогда больше не сведет для охоты.

Кей глубоко вздохнул, закончил с умыванием и вышел из ванной.

Комната действительно оказалась пуста, приоткрытая входная дверь пропускала тонкий солнечный луч.

На прикроватной тумбочке лежал мобильный телефон. Кей подхватил его, проверил на всякий случай сообщения — то, про духа, было на месте, — и вышел наружу.

***

 

Долгие переезды с места на место Кею, как ни странно, нравились. Большей частью это была заслуга Бокуто: он даже поход в магазин за продуктами обставлял так, что дорога превращалась в полотно приключений, не то что поездка с одного конца страны в другой. Когда они учились и играли в волейбол, все казалось проще. У каждого из них была возможность вести нормальную жизнь.

Охотничьих кланов осталось мало, но их преимущество состояло в том, что японская сеть охватывала страну плотной паутиной. В последние десять лет жизнь претерпела множество изменений, но самое полезное заключалось в сплоченности и активном обмене информацией. Ходили слухи, что западные охотники были отчужденными одиночками, в то время как они осознавали, что сила в единстве. В каждом мало-мальски крупном населенном пункте находились люди, держащие руку на пульсе событий. И как только поблизости начинала происходить какая-то чертовщина, на место тут же выезжал отряд, оперативно устраняющий проблему. Сугубо прагматичный подход, спасший не одну сотню жизней.

Кей искренне считал, что у него было счастливое детство.

Теперь жизнь вряд ли покажется ему такой простой и безмятежной: месяц они с Бокуто катались из города в город, из поселения в поселение. Мертвые возвращались к живым, в горах объявлялась нечисть, подчистую истребленная век назад, с болот тянулись бестелесные духи, а городские канализации исторгали из себя такое, чему и названия не было. И одержимые. Целые толпы одержимых — невероятно сильных, не боящихся боли и не ведающих страха. Пустые и изломанные, молящие о смерти, когда поработившие их демоны уходили, добившись цели.

— Темное время, — пробормотал Бокуто, поглядывая то на него, то на серую ленту дороги.

— Не хуже обычного, — небрежно отозвался Кей, внимательно изучая карту.

До Йосиды оставалась всего пара часов пути, и Кей уже примерно представлял, куда нужно будет подъехать в первую очередь. Для начала — в храм, расспросить, давно ли это началось, после в местное полицейское управление, а потом навестить дом, в котором все произошло.

— По-твоему, четыре самоубийства за четыре дня — это «не хуже обычного»? — хмыкнул Бокуто. — Да ты циник.

Кей вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову. В виски словно долбился десяток молоточков, настойчиво, громко и безжалостно.

Ответить было нечего, да и не хотелось.

— Я вздремну, — предупредил он, соскальзывая в вязкий, черный сон.

Ответа Бокуто он не услышал.

***

 

Дом стоял на отшибе, почти у самого леса, густого и мрачного. Частый ельник неприветливо топорщился иглами, издали слышалось карканье ворон и редкий собачий лай.

Кей остановился возле покосившейся калитки, скрипящей ржавыми петлями под порывами ветра, и промозгло передернул плечами. После такого долгого, утомительного дня меньше всего хотелось на природу — сейчас бы лежать в постели, укутавшись в пару одеял, и потягивать горячий крепкий кофе.

Во рту скопилась кислая слюна, в желудке тоскливо потянуло. Они успели сделать короткий перерыв, пока опрашивали настоятеля храма и навещали управление, но Кей чувствовал себя разбитым и вымотанным, словно после тренировки в летнем лагере в Сайтаме. В голове до сих пор стоял равномерный гул мотора, прерывающийся оживающим время от времени радио — полицейская частота иногда выдавала какие-то обрывки информации, чаще всего бесполезной и ненужной.

Бокуто любил слушать полицейскую волну.

— Если бы не вся эта муть, — он красноречиво качнул головой назад, где, надежно укрытое сиденьем, хранилось оружие. — То я пошел бы служить в полицию. Всегда о таком мечтал. А ты?

— Ты не рассказывал, — хрипло отозвался Кей, принимая новую для себя информацию.

В образ Бокуто, который Кей любовно и тщательно выстраивал в своей голове, аккуратно врезалась новая деталь. Ему это безумно шло — желание работать в полиции. Бокуто Котаро — добрый полицейский, очень открытый, контактный и играючи выуживающий информацию.

— Ну, мы не слишком-то близкие друзья, верно? — хмыкнул тот, глядя на дорогу.

Улыбка у него стала какая-то неправильная, словно подтянутая к уголкам губ с обеих сторон ниткой. Кей качнул головой, без слов соглашаясь. Мозаика рассыпалась на составные части, которые тут же убрались в отведенный для них ящик.

Признать это оказалось неприятно, но он был прав: друзьями они не были. Коллегами, знакомыми, может, даже приятелями — да, да и еще раз да. Кей четко осознавал, что Бокуто без раздумий прикроет спину. Но Бокуто есть Бокуто, у него все просто: напарники, значит, должны стоять друг за друга горой. Не то чтобы Кей ему не верил. Просто он по жизни был другим, никому не доверял до конца, особенно тем, кто подобрался настолько близко.

Слишком страшно и больно будет потом, когда идиллия закончится, и он снова останется без подстраховки. Когда забудется, понадеется на защиту, на крепкое плечо под ладонью, и в решающий момент ухватится за пустоту.

Что это — особенности характера, паранойя или просто мера предосторожности, он не знал.

Бокуто ему чертовски нравился. Своей легкостью, бесшабашностью, бесстрашием и умением расположить к себе даже самого непримиримого, неразговорчивого человека.

Помнится, в самом начале дежурства им пришлось упокаивать ожившего мертвеца в Осаке. Бабуля, случайно воскресившая супруга, оказалась скандалисткой. Кричала, лезла в драку, даром что ей было за восемьдесят, такой силищи Кей в жизни у людей не видел. Наверное, отчаяние, нежелание отпускать и страх остаться одной делали свое дело.

Пока Кей перетаптывался на месте, не зная, какой еще можно придумать довод для безутешной почти дважды вдовы, Бокуто взял дело в свои руки. Мягко оттеснив его плечом, он подошел к непримиримо застывшей женщине и неожиданно очень строгим голосом поинтересовался:

— Вы хотите, чтобы ваш муж и дальше мучился, вынужденный влачить жалкое недосуществование, запертый в гниющей оболочке? Чтобы осознавал, что ему больше не требуется сон, зато невозможно тянет попробовать на вкус человеческую плоть? Или чтобы он, наконец, освободился и пошел дальше?

Чего Кей не ожидал, так это того, что вдова сморщится, как печеное яблоко, и затрясется от сухих, страшных рыданий. И что вцепится в Бокуто высохшими кулаками, а тот будет стоять, вдруг такой высокий и сильный, и терпеливо ждать окончания истерики.

Мертвеца они упокоили, конечно.

Кей всегда замечал в Бокуто эту черту — умение подстраиваться и становиться таким надежным, знающим, таким, каким его хотели бы видеть. Словно разом исчезала показная легкость, развеивалась дымом по ветру, и за этой легкостью обнаруживался совершенно другой человек. В школьные годы он был совсем не таким: нестабильным, сомневающимся и отчаянно зависящим от мнения посторонних. Куда это делось? Или Кей видел то, что ему полагалось видеть?

От этого становилось неуютно, словно по спине кто-то плеснул мокрым плавником. Неприятное ощущение, зов интуиции — не такой, каким кажется, прячется, скрывается, тревожит.

Напрягает.

Это было иррациональное чувство, но оно здорово влияло на их отношения, усложняло их, взращивало недоверие, поэтому да, друзьями их назвать было нельзя. Хотя в школе, когда они оба еще играли в волейбол и несколько раз встречались на собраниях охотников — с удивлением узнав друг друга в этом чуждом и не пересекающемся с повседневной жизнью мире, — казалось, что все может сложиться.

Но даже сейчас, проведя бок о бок месяц, притираясь друг к другу, обтачиваясь, словно камни в море, они где-то буксовали, не совпадали и мучительно делали вид, что это нормально.

Кей вздрогнул, когда на плечо рядом с голой шеей легла широкая ладонь. Такая горячая, что кожа моментально покрылась мурашками, а сердце ухнуло в живот.

— О чем задумался? — деловито поинтересовался Бокуто.

Кей выдохнул и отстранился. 

— Сейчас бы кофе, — признался он хриплым после непродолжительного сна и долгого молчания голосом.

Бокуто задумчиво хмыкнул и снова ушел к машине. С каждым метром растягивающегося между ними расстояния Кея все сильнее отпускало, словно они были магнитами с одинаковыми зарядами. Очень трудно находиться близко, напряжение между ними можно было потрогать руками.

Не успел он попросить достать из машины соль, как Бокуто вернулся и вложил ему в руку еще теплый картонный стаканчик.

Кей молча уставился на напарника, невозмутимо глотающего свой кофе.

— Ой, да брось, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я останавливался у кафе, пока ты дрых. Лучше скажи, какой я классный.

Кей облизнул нижнюю губу и принюхался к стаканчику. Кофе был уже не обжигающе горячим, но все равно приятно согревал ладонь. И отлично пах. В груди неожиданно стало тесно.

— Зачем я буду так бессовестно льстить, — через силу съязвил он.

Бокуто замер. В его глазах мелькнула неумело спрятанная обида, и Кею моментально стало совестно.

— Спасибо, — неловко поблагодарил он. — Правда. Очень… вовремя.

И торопливо взялся пить, пока не сморозил еще какую-нибудь глупость. Бокуто, глядя на него, расплылся в довольной улыбке, такой теплой и понимающей, что сразу захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость, на этот раз полностью осознанную.

— Ты все равно меня любишь, — уверенно произнес он.

Сердце ухнуло в живот, но Бокуто уже отвернулся, поэтому Кей нашел в себе силы встряхнуться. Он ничего такого не имел в виду, просто обычный дружеский треп. Господи.

Что за глупости.

Но если отвлечься, то было даже уютно — стоять на ветру, глотать сладкий кофе и делить на двоих многозначительное молчание. Дом пялился на них слепыми черными провалами окон, щерился неприятно, недобро.

Легко было поверить, что здесь происходит всякая чертовщина.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Бокуто, привычно заряжая дробовик солью. — Сколько ни оттягивай, а сделать это придется.

— Пойдем, — согласился Кей, приканчивая кофе одним глотком.

***

 

Они шагали медленно, проверяя каждую половицу — дом скрипел и охал под ногами, словно жалуясь на вторжение.

Голова разболелась сильнее — верный признак наступающей опасности. Пока что Кей не заметил ничего подозрительного, но между лопаток поселилось отчетливое ощущение чужого недоброго взгляда. Ощущение было настолько сильное, что Кей с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы нервно почесаться.

Сквозь разбитые окна пробивался тусклый серый свет. Вечер выдался пасмурный, поэтому его почти не хватало.

Бокуто достал фонарь.

— Не люблю я эти дурацкие старые дома, — негромко признался он, улыбаясь краем четко очерченного рта. — Никогда не знаешь, какая гнусь может поджидать за стенкой.

— И какая мерзость может быть в этой стенке замурована, — кивнул Кей.

Он понимал эту антипатию, будь его воля — он вообще никогда не приближался бы ко всей этой потусторонней мути. Не зря мать всегда так нервничала, когда бабушка приезжала в гости — старалась не оставлять их одних. Это уже потом, окончив школу, Кей понял, что бабушка не просто так рассказывала все эти удивительные, фантастические истории о демонах, духах и чудовищах, о том, как их распознать и убить. Акитеру, как мог, ограждал от ее влияния, но Кей знал, что случившееся было делом времени.

По крайней мере, когда на него по дороге с учебы напал злобный дух, он не решил, что сошел с ума.

А потом все завертелось само собой: сборы, другие охотники, первые задания. Всегда со страховкой в виде более опытных родственников, всегда зная, что за спиной есть кто-то, кто прикроет.

Только вот теперь некому прикрывать, их осталось слишком мало. Объединение с другими кланами было вынужденной мерой — но мерой оправданной.

Вдруг Кей замер, потому что ему послышался звук, которого здесь быть точно не могло. Он прислушался, напрягшись всем телом, и подал Бокуто знак, чтобы не шевелился. Тот послушно застыл, а потом облизнул нижнюю губу и прошептал:

— Тоже это слышишь?

Кей кивнул. Со второго этажа раздавался протяжный горький плач. Кей с силой выдохнул и пошел первым. Головная боль все усиливалась, ступени скрипели под подошвами ботинок. Прятаться не имело смысла — что бы там ни было, оно наверняка знало, что в доме гости, стоило им только переступить порог.

И все же привычная осторожность не могла помешать.

— Держи, — Бокуто сунул ему в руку железную кочергу, прихваченную из багажника, а сам удобнее перехватил дробовик. Из них двоих именно он хорошо стрелял — когда и как он научился, Кей никогда не спрашивал.

Он о многом не спрашивал. Например, откуда взялся длинный широкий шрам на его спине — давно зарубцевавшийся, белесый и некрасивый, он почему-то вызывал острое желание провести по нему языком. Кей не помнил, чтобы видел его в тренировочном лагере в Сайтаме, а значит, появился гораздо позже.

Бокуто никогда не делился историей о том, как семья решила рассказать ему об охоте — а Кей не интересовался. Но шрам его пугал и завораживал.

Они тихо преодолели лестницу. Дом раньше был гостиницей — с одной стороны узкой кишки коридора были слепые рамы без окон, а с другой располагались покосившиеся двери. Некоторые из них висели на одной петле, чудом не падая внутрь. Кей гулко сглотнул, задержал дыхание, а потом двинулся вперед. Бокуто надежно прикрывал спину, и все равно изнутри свербело опасение, что что-то пойдет не так.

Он заглянул в первые две комнаты, посветил фонариком в третью, но ничего не увидел. Плач меж тем не стихал, становясь все громче и отчетливее. Кей толкнул четвертую дверь. Та с протяжным скрипом качнулась, отворяясь. Фонарик дернулся в руке, цепляя яркие пятна света из темноты.

Кей замер. Бокуто почти прижался к его спине грудью, тепло выдохнул в шею.

И тоже увидел источник звука.

— Черт возьми, — выдавил Кей.

Внутренности словно перекрутило и связало узлом, к горлу подкатил горький шипастый комок. Все напряжение, до боли сводившее мышцы, вдруг разом прокатилось по телу, ударив в ослабевшие ноги.

Бокуто отлепился от его спины, шагнул куда-то назад и от души расхохотался. Кей сердито ткнул локтем, но не попал.

— Цукишима, ты огонь, — просипел Бокуто.

Смех звучал здесь на удивление неуместно, но Кей был готов наслаждаться этими звуками вечно.

— Да пошел ты, — от облегчения голос сел.

Он пошатнулся и оперся плечом на дверной косяк.

Источник звука — тощий черный кот — глядел на них испуганными желтыми глазами и продолжал завывать на одной монотонной ноте.

— Твою ма-а-ать, — Бокуто все никак не мог успокоиться и тер кулаками глаза, смахивая выступившие слезы. — Кот, просто кот!

Кей выдохнул, против воли начав улыбаться.

— Давай проверим остальные комнаты, — предложил он. — И поедем спать. Я хочу нормальную кровать. В этой деревне есть гостиница?

Иногда головная боль — просто головная боль. Стоило это запомнить.

***

 

Гостиница в "деревне" нашлась, правда, чтобы заселиться, пришлось разбудить хозяйку — пожилую женщину со строго поджатыми губами.

Пока Кей улаживал формальности, Бокуто перетащил в номер вещи — уезжать все равно было рано. Даже если им не удалось найти в доме ничего подозрительного, в городе по-прежнему умирали люди, и если они ничего не предпримут, это не прекратится.

Сам дом показывал небольшую потустороннюю активность, но у всех старых домов был такой след — в них жили люди, и эти люди радовались, горевали и были на седьмом небе от счастья. Они рождались, болели, умирали. Некоторые оставались, не в силах покинуть этот мир.

И все же дом был относительно чист. Почему же именно в нем кончали с собой все эти девушки? Четверо за четыре дня. Таких совпадений не бывает. Кей нутром чувствовал: что-то тут есть. Надо только посмотреть под другим углом, и все сразу станет ясно. Между погибшими было достаточно общего: все они учились в одной школе, посещали волейбольный клуб и подавали большие надежды.

Наверняка удастся что-нибудь раскопать.

Кота они взяли с собой.

Не надо было, наверное, да и хозяйка гостиницы неодобрительно покосилась, когда Кей спросил, где здесь можно найти зоомагазин.

— В такой поздний час — нигде, — сообщила она. И подозрительно прищурилась: — Если намереваетесь притащить сюда домашнее животное — вы знаете, где дверь.

Кей покачал головой. Только понадеялся, что Бокуто хватило ума спрятать кота в сумку, протаскивая в номер.

Это была очень плохая идея, но Бокуто без него уходить отказался.

— Ты шутишь? — округлив глаза, поинтересовался он. — Бедное животное от безысходности так орало, что мы подумали, это призрак!

— Так выпусти его где-нибудь снаружи, — с досадой предложил Кей.

— Чтобы собаки порвали? Ну нет, я его матери отвезу, ей давно хотелось кота. Или Куроо подарю.

Кот сидел у него на руках, ошарашенный и как будто счастливый. Когда Бокуто почесывал его за ухом, он жмурил глаза и, дурея от ласки, напрашивался на очередную порцию нежности. Мурчал он оглушительно.

— Он ведь не дикий, — словно оправдываясь, сказал Бокуто, когда они вернулись в машину. — Гляди, на руки идет. Жмется. Жалко, если пропадет.

— Вдруг он чей-то?

— Конечно, чей-то, он же в ошейнике. Но если бы на ошейнике были какие-нибудь данные, а не бесполезная висюлька, тогда да, я бы пошевелился.

В его словах определенно была какая-то логика, даже если Кей оказался не способен ее уловить. Бокуто говорил так убедительно, что оставалось только одно: смириться с его решением.

"Дожили, — подумал Кей. — Мы украли кота".

***

 

В десять часов утра их разбудил телефонный звонок.

Надсадная трель долго и упорно разрезала расслабленную сонную тишину комнаты, и от такой настойчивости волей-неволей становилось не по себе: значит, они действительно были кому-то нужны, причем срочно.

Пока Кей тянулся за очками, Бокуто, ворча, успел прошлепать к его тумбочке и нажать кнопку вызова.

— Да? — ответил он совершенно не сонным голосом.

Кей уставился на него, даже не особо скрываясь. Разглядывал всклокоченные волосы, щеку с отпечатавшимся на коже узором от подушки, пробившуюся щетину и широкий рот. Вбирал в себя как можно больше деталей, добавлял к уже имеющимся кусочкам пазла, примерял так и этак, сохранял любовно в отдельный ящичек. Чтобы потом, когда закончится их совместное приключение, изредка доставать эти картинки из головы и любоваться, вертеть из стороны в сторону, думать о том, чего никогда не было и не будет.

Бокуто мрачнел с каждой секундой. Нижняя челюсть закаменела, а рука, почесывающая живот под футболкой, застыла. 

Похоже, дурное предчувствие сбывалось — не зря головная боль почти не утихала все время, пока они были здесь. Кей облизнул пересохшие губы, с нетерпением дожидаясь конца разговора и стараясь не достраивать фразы за собеседника Бокуто.

Бокуто коротко бросил: «Будем через полчаса» и нажал на сброс.

Потом поднял взгляд и устало выдохнул:

— Не судьба нам поспать. Еще одно самоубийство.

— Все там же?

Бокуто нахмурился и ожесточенно взъерошил волосы. Сел на кровать рядом с Кеем и сразу как будто сдулся. Кот, о котором Кей успел забыть, вскочил к ним и полез за лаской.

Кей рассеянно почесал его за ухом, потом скользнул по шее и нащупал висящий на ошейнике медальон. Дурацкая безделушка, тонкий металлический овал, раскрывающийся книжкой. Внутри оказались две фотографии — по улыбающемуся детскому лицу с каждой стороны. Кей захлопнул створки и продолжил почесывать кота. Кто только придумал нацепить такое? Уж лучше бы написали кличку и номер телефона, чтобы можно было вернуть потерявшееся животное.

Ночью, прежде чем лечь спать, Бокуто пришлось сделать над собой титаническое усилие и прогуляться до круглосуточного магазина за кошачьим туалетом и едой. Разыгрывали по-честному — камень-ножницы-бумага никогда еще не подводили.

Кот был тихим и не особо мешал, но все равно Кей чувствовал напряжение. Ни к чему им еще один попутчик.

— Все там же, — ответил Бокуто уныло и тоже погладил кота.

Случайно задел ладонь Кея и вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, — проговорил он. — Опять девчонка, четырнадцать лет. Отличница, спортсменка, надежда школы. Почему ее понесло под утро в тот дом?

Кей смотрел на его руку рядом со своей, на ластящегося одновременно к ним обоим кота, и не знал, что ответить. Что они что-нибудь придумают?

Это и без слов было понятно. Что все будет хорошо? Ну, погибшим это явно не поможет.

— Так, — решительно выдохнул он, поднимаясь и взглядом разыскивая свои вещи. — Давай поступим по-другому. Я поеду в дом, а ты в школу. Разузнай, были у девочек завистники или, может, они с кем-то конфликтовали.

План вырисовывался в голове, пока еще смутный и неоформленный, но это было лучше, чем сидеть и ничего не делать.

Бокуто смотрел на него снизу вверх, рассеянно гладил кота и задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу. Постепенно на его лицо возвращалось привычное насмешливое выражение:

— Что, отправляешь меня в обитель девчонок в коротких юбках? — широко улыбнулся он.

— Я передумал, — тут же сориентировался Кей. — Ты поедешь в дом, а я…

— Нет-нет, — Бокуто вскочил и принялся поспешно натягивать одежду, прыгая по комнате на одной ноге. — Мне нравится твой план!

Он в рекордные сроки оделся и выбежал в коридор. Вернулся через несколько секунд и кинул ключи от машины:

— Я доберусь пешком, тут близко.

Кей с облегчением выдохнул, когда он умчался: сразу стало очень тихо.

Кот мирно дремал в гнезде из одеяла, Кей не стал его тревожить. Только оставил еды и проверил лоток — кот явно оказался приученным, проблем быть не должно.

Окинув номер взглядом напоследок, он вышел и запер дверь.

***

 

Возле проклятого дома еще были люди — Кей сходу узнал настоятеля храма и инспектора Сакату из местного управления. Они беседовали, пока следственная группа копошилась в доме и на территории.

Он заглушил мотор и выбрался из машины. Его заметили — настоятель махнул рукой, подзывая, и Кей направился прямо к ним.

— Я не опоздал? — поинтересовался он.

Инспектор кивнул на громаду дома, в свете дня казавшуюся не очень-то и пугающей:

— Тело уже увезли, если вы об этом. Сейчас мои люди осматривают дом.

Хотелось спросить, почему после четырех самоубийств у дома не было выставлено охраны, но Кей сдержался. Может, зря, но нужно было убедиться еще кое в чем.

— Как это произошло? Как в прошлые разы?

Настоятель удрученно покачал головой, а инспектор задумчиво потер гладкий подбородок:

— Именно. Наглоталась таблеток и пришла сюда умирать. Что у них в головах творится?

«Призрак у них творится», — раздраженно подумал Кей.

Им удалось посмотреть отчеты по первым четырем девочкам, и да, это явно был злобный призрак. На фото отчетливо были видны черные потеки за ушами — верный признак того, что в них вселялся мстительный дух. Кто-то очень обиженный, злой и безжалостный заставлял их глотать таблетки и оставлял умирать в этом старом страшном доме.

Гадство. Хорошо бы Бокуто удалось разузнать в школе что-нибудь, что сошло бы за зацепку.

— А кто ее нашел? — спросил он.

— Я, — ответил настоятель. — С момента самой первой смерти я взял на себя обязанность каждое утро проверять этот дом.

— Понимаю. Наверное, это тяжело — приходить сюда и находить… их.

Тот закивал, в темных глазах мелькнуло странное выражение.

— Знаете, как грустно, когда совсем молодые губят себя, — произнес он задумчиво. — Я давно хотел провести в доме ритуал очищения — о нем ходит дурная слава. Еще после того случая…

— Какого случая? — напрягся Кей.

Инспектор негромко откашлялся, словно подавился словами. Настоятель перевел взгляд с Кея на него и обратно. И сразу стал казаться еще меньше, изборожденное морщинами лицо заострилось.

— Дом оказался брошен не просто так, — грустно объяснил он. — Понимаете? Тут жила семья. А потом семьи не стало.

В затылок снова толкнулось предчувствие чего-то недоброго. Инспектор не мешал старику рассказывать, но и особого желания дополнить его рассказ не проявлял.

— Как?..

— В межсезонье, когда дом лишился гостей, там оставались только хозяева. Четверо: Такаги Акира, его жена Мэй и их дети. Хорошие были люди, — ударился в воспоминания настоятель. — А одним утром всех обнаружили мертвыми.

— Такаги Мэй, — признался инспектор, неохотно цедя слова. — Она всегда была немного странная. Но кто не странный?

— Что с ней произошло? — спросил Кей.

Инспектор криво улыбнулся. Судя по его виду, он вообще жалел, что поддержал этот разговор, но отступать было некуда, поэтому ответил:

— Она была не местная. Акира привез ее из города, все было хорошо… поначалу. Родились сыновья, в гостиницу приезжали люди, все наладилось. Сами понимаете, у нас все на виду. А потом она начала говорить, что дом ее пугает.

— Просила меня очистить его от духов, — закивал настоятель. — Делала щедрые подношения храму, часто у нас бывала. Я, конечно же, согласился помочь, но сами понимаете, много важных дел… Теперь жалею, что не сразу понял, насколько она была напугана. Страх убил ее рассудок.

— А она убила мужа, детей и себя, — угрюмо подвел черту инспектор. — Для нас это было слишком громко. Даже в газетах об этом писали.

Кей кивнул, в голове словно защелкали счеты. Такаги Мэй или кто-то из убитых ею домочадцев?

— Давно это случилось?

— Шесть лет прошло, — отозвался инспектор. — Я хорошо помню.

— Дом пришел в запустение, — проскрипел настоятель, глядя сквозь Кея. — Родственники растащили все более-менее ценное и разъехались, а мы… мы храним это в памяти.

Виски медленно сжимал горячий обруч боли. Кей помассировал их и зажмурился. На изнанке век отпечаталась картинка: просторный светлый дом, красивый и ухоженный, и трупы хозяев.

— Как она это сделала? — через силу спросил он. — Как убила всех?

Инспектор стушевался. А потом вздохнул и, поежившись, проговорил:

— Связала детей и дала им снотворное. Очень много снотворного. Акиру застрелила. И себя тоже.

***

 

Кей подъезжал к школе, чувствуя себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Голова болела все сильнее и сильнее, горячий горький комок подкатывал к горлу, в желудке словно поселились ежи. Он начал потихоньку строить догадку: должно быть, призрак Мэй или кого-то из семьи Такаги, убитых таким способом, решил отомстить. Но почему спустя шесть лет и школьницам? Что случилось?

Бокуто уже стоял возле ворот, разговаривая с какой-то девушкой, судя по форме, ученицей. Кей припарковался и принялся ждать. Девчонка явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, лицо Бокуто было непривычно серьезным. Неужели что-то узнал?

Посидев так несколько минут, Кей заскучал и решил присоединиться. Но только он потянулся, чтобы открыть дверь и вылезти наружу, Бокуто распрощался со своей собеседницей и, сунув ей в руки визитку, поспешил к нему.

— Привет, — бодро поздоровался он, словно они давно не виделись. — У тебя есть планы? Нет? Поехали куда-нибудь перекусим, я готов быка съесть.

— Хватит выглядеть таким довольным, — пробормотал Кей, послушно заводя мотор и выруливая на основную улицу.

— Я такой, потому что у меня есть зацепка, — он радостно качнул головой и потянулся включить радио.

Кей перехватил его руку, не успев себя остановить. На недоумевающий взгляд пришлось ответить правду:

— Голова.

Этого хватило. Бокуто немного приглушил свою радость, но тем не менее добродушно проворчал:

— Водитель заказывает музыку, не буду спорить. У тебя что-нибудь есть?

— Немного. Сначала расскажи ты, — Кей мотнул головой.

Бокуто улыбнулся и растекся по пассажирскому сиденью, закрывая глаза.

— Очень дурацкая история, — поведал он. — Я поговорил с директором школы, он испугался, что ими заинтересовались, но пообещал сотрудничать. Поговорил с учителями, а потом меня отвели в волейбольный клуб. Такая ностальгия, ты даже не представляешь!..

— Ближе к делу. Что дальше?

Бокуто скорчил рожу, но послушно продолжил:

— Все погибшие девочки посещали волейбольный клуб. У них не так много народу, так что… я поговорил с приятельницей предпоследней жертвы, Асано Кимико. Она недавно перевелась в школу. Оказалось, все пятеро жертв крепко дружили — один возраст, общие интересы, много времени проводили вместе…

— И? — поинтересовался Кей, заруливая на стоянку перед кафе.

Судя по отсутствию других автомобилей, народу было немного. Что ж, это им на руку — не хотелось бы обсуждать расследование среди множества ушей. Лучше было бы взять еду на вынос, но Кей и сам устал постоянно сидеть в машине. Хотелось разнообразия.

Бокуто с удовольствием размял плечи и покрутил головой.

— И вот. Неделю назад девчонки решили испугать новенькую. Устроили испытание храбрости, ну, ты представляешь, как это бывает.

— Вообще-то нет, — честно ответил Кей. — Со мной такого никогда не случалось. Дай догадаюсь: ее заперли в том доме?

— Нет. Они пошли туда ночью, забрались на второй этаж и попытались вызвать местных духов. Ты знал, что в доме погибли хозяева?

— При очень странных обстоятельствах, — кивнул Кей, внутренне напрягаясь. — Убийца — мать семейства.

Кажется, он знал, что дальше скажет Бокуто. Изнутри аж заныло от досады: почему некоторые люди такие идиоты? Чего веселого в вызывании злобного призрака и попытке напугать ни в чем не виноватую девчонку, притащив ее в старый, разваливающийся дом с дурной славой?

Бокуто покусал нижнюю губу, а потом задумчиво продолжил:

— Они не знали, что заклинание настоящее. Кимико очень испугалась. Сказала, что сбежала оттуда, когда холодом повеяло, а эти дурочки смеялись ей вслед. Хотела уйти из клуба, но решила, что это будет проявлением слабости. Как итог — на следующий день в доме нашли первую жертву, Фукуи Каори.

— Разбудили все-таки призраков, — мрачно кивнул Кей.

— Очевидно, да, — согласился Бокуто. — Только мне одного не понять. Шесть лет они никого не трогали, а тут вдруг решили, что неплохо бы отомстить? Хоть кому-то?

— Или им не понравилось, что в доме чужаки, — предположил Кей.

Бокуто посидел, глядя прямо перед собой, а потом встрепенулся и решительно выдохнул:

— Без разницы. Наше дело — найти их останки, посолить и сжечь. Предлагаю для верности спалить и дом.

— Отличная из нас получится команда, — фыркнул Кей, ни на минуту не проникнувшись его боевым настроем. — Оставлять после себя трупы и пепелища, это так романтично.

Бокуто подавился воздухом и захохотал.

Так же, посмеиваясь, они пошли в кафе. Головная боль немного притупилась, поэтому Кей тоже соблазнился на блинчики с вишневым сиропом.

И они не подкачали.

***

 

Хорошее настроение продержалось недолго: как выяснилось, все, что осталось от семьи Такаги, было кремировано.

— Так было указано в завещании главы семьи, — развел руками инспектор Саката, когда они с Бокуто поинтересовались местом захоронения.

У них уже сформировался план: дождаться темноты, доехать до кладбища, раскопать могилы и полить останки бензином, а после поджечь. Это всегда срабатывало безотказно, и в этот раз должно было быть так же. И теперь план радостно летел коту под хвост.

— Спасибо за информацию, — невозмутимо поблагодарил Кей, взглянул на Бокуто и вышел за дверь.

Они молчали до самого выхода, сопровождаемые любопытными взглядами сотрудников управления. Хорошего настроения как не бывало, съеденные блинчики встали в горле комом.

— Это что же получается, — обескураженно пробормотал Бокуто, когда они добрались до машины и замерли, беспомощно переглядываясь. — Проклятый предмет? Кто-то из них зацепился за что-то в доме и теперь бесчинствует?

— Настоятель сказал, что все ценные вещи увезли с собой родственники, — мрачно напомнил Кей. — Призрак обычно привязан к своему предмету, а значит, он до сих пор там, в доме. Прядь волос, подсвечник, фотоальбом, любимая футболка…

— Да что угодно! — ошарашенно выдохнул Бокуто. — И как теперь понять, что это за предмет?

— Похоже, придется сжечь дом, — предложил Кей, уже не зная, какова доля шутки в его предложении.

— Горю желанием, — уныло скаламбурил Бокуто.

Кей скорчил кислую мину и сел на водительское кресло. Бокуто устроился рядом и, достав телефон, немедленно принялся кому-то звонить.

— Что ты…

— Звоню свидетелю, она все еще в опасности, — оборвал его тот и сразу же переключился на дружелюбный легкий тон: — Кимико-сан? Здравствуй, это… да, угадала. Извини, что беспокою, но мне нужно у тебя спросить кое-что. Убегая в ту ночь из дома, ты ничего не забирала с собой? Это важно.

Кей не слышал ответов, но судя по тому, как менялось лицо Бокуто, девочка точно что-то прихватила.

— Не знаешь, кто мог взять?.. Серьезно? Опиши, пожалуйста.

Он напряженно морщил лоб, словно пытаясь что-то представить. И осторожно спросил напоследок:

— Больше никто не видел? Когда он пропал? Нет, не волнуйся, я просто спрашиваю. Надо кое-что проверить. Да. Спасибо, ты очень помогла.

Он закончил разговор и повернулся к Кею с совершенно ошарашенным лицом.

— Знаешь, я, кажется, гений.

Кей недоверчиво хмыкнул, и Бокуто продолжил:

— Во-первых, мы украли кота…

— Криминальный гений, — вставил Кей, не понимая, куда он клонит.

— Во-вторых, это кот нашей первой жертвы, Фукуи Каори, — торжествующе закончил тот. — И он пропал после ее самоубийства.

— Кот-убийца?

— А что у нашего кота на ошейнике? — не обращая на него внимания, поинтересовался Бокуто.

Язвить тут же перехотелось.

Кей застыл, ошарашенно вспоминая блестящий медальон, неуместный на кошачьем ошейнике. Красивый, но на кошек обычно вешают бирки с кличкой, домашним адресом или номером телефона хозяев, но никак не бесполезные безделушки с фотографиями детей внутри.

Фотографиями.

Детей. 

Кей чуть не застонал.

Черт возьми, похоже, это был любимый медальон Такаги Мэй.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что кот таскает на себе проклятый предмет? — уточнил он.

— Они нашли его в ту ночь в доме: искали личную вещь кого-нибудь из убитых, — объяснил Бокуто, скорчив гримасу. — И вызывали через него призрака. Мне кажется, нельзя было придумать более идиотского поступка.

Кей согласно кивнул, не понимая, зачем вообще было утаскивать из старого страшного дома что-то подобное. Он бы точно не стал. Но себя Кей считал здравомыслящим человеком, а насчет девчонок, решивших среди ночи забраться в заброшенный дом, был не слишком уверен.

— А кот… — начал он, но Бокуто его перебил, словно ловил за хвост ускользающую мысль:

— Все благополучно вернулись домой, а Каори решила забрать красивую безделушку себе. Дома, видимо, поймала кота, нацепила ему на ошейник медальон… и призрак взбесился. Вселился в девчонку, привел ее в дом, заставил наглотаться таблеток и покинул. А после решил прикончить остальных.

— Кошки видят духов, — кивнул Кей, растирая виски. — Наверное, не ошибусь, если предположу, что призрак перепугал кота и заставил бежать из дома. Или вернуться вместе с медальоном туда, где ему место — дом семьи Такаги.

Бокуто покопался в бардачке, извлек оттуда шоколадный батончик, развернул и отломил половину. Кей молча покачал головой, отказываясь, и Бокуто тут же затолкал в рот обе сразу — нервничая, он поглощал много сладкого.

— Поэтому дом был чист. Дух привязан к медальону, который находился в нашем номере, из-за чего мог покидать его на очень короткое время. А я проверил дом после того, как отнес кота в машину, и номер — до того, как притащил его к нам. Зато теперь остается только вернуться в гостиницу и закончить дело, — подвел итог Бокуто, судорожно запив батончик нагревшейся за день в машине водой из бутылки.

— И вернуть кота, — добавил Кей. — Раз уж мы знаем, где его дом.

— Ну да, — кисло согласился Бокуто.

Было видно, что идея ему не по вкусу, но отступать стало некуда, раз уж они узнали, что кот потерялся и его, возможно, все еще ждут любящие хозяева. 

Кей вздохнул и, не решаясь верить в то, что они почти распутали дело, завел мотор.

Неужели после этого они снова вернутся к нормальной жизни.

Кей уже почти начал тосковать.

***

 

Бокуто выскочил из машины первым. Прихватил из багажника зажигалку, соль и склянку с бензином, ослепительно улыбнулся Кею и помчался в гостиницу. Кей вздохнул. Вот же шило, хоть бы дождался.

Как показывала практика, призраки всегда очень ревниво относились к предметам, которые удерживали их в мире живых. Это была их слабость, ахиллесова пята, самое ценное сокровище, и чем уязвимее оно было, тем более рьяно призраки их охраняли. Ничего удивительного в том, что призрак женщины, убившей свою семью, взялся истреблять тех, кто позарился на медальон.

Кей только понадеялся, что Бокуто догадается его дождаться: лучше, чтобы кто-то прикрывал спину, даже если кажется, что все идет гладко.

Господи.

Он с силой растер лицо и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание. Он ничего не имел против Бокуто и не считал его дураком, как изо всех сил старался показать, и не мог бы назвать их просто коллегами, потому что… потому что Бокуто был классным и очень ему нравился, но… черт возьми, это действительно их последнее совместное дело. После кто-то другой заступит на их место, а они разойдутся в разные стороны.

Пожалуй, Кей был бы не против, если бы это дело продолжилось еще хотя бы пару дней. Плохо было думать так, учитывая, что гибли люди, но он ничего не мог поделать со своими мыслями. И Кей готов был от всей души поблагодарить мать Бокуто за то сообщение. Она и не догадывалась, что он только ждал повода. Что был счастлив.

Кей еще раз выдохнул, призвал себя к порядку и, прихватив дробовик с солью, выбрался из машины.

За стойкой регистрации никого не обнаружилось, в гостинице было тихо, только из просторной столовой в конце коридора доносился негромкий смех. Кей взлетел на второй этаж и двинулся к их с Бокуто номеру. Потянул на себя дверь и тут же врезался спиной в стену напротив.

От удара головой зазвенело в ушах. Он осознал себя на полу, руки и ноги были словно ватные, в глазах поплыло. Спустя секунду он понял причину: очки слетели.

Кей панически поднялся и побежал в номер, на этот раз стиснув дробовик покрепче. И почти сразу увидел призрака — это оказалась высокая женщина с обезображенным, перекошенным лицом. Она душила Бокуто, приподняв его над полом, и тот судорожно дергался, пытаясь освободиться из ее чудовищной хватки. Кей прищурился и вскинул дробовик.

Все перед глазами плыло, сказывался удар по голове и отсутствие очков, но руки не дрожали.

Такаги Мэй повернула голову, разинула беззубый рот и завыла, и Кей одновременно с этим нажал на курок.

Почему-то запрокинутое лицо Бокуто было видно очень отчетливо. Жилы на его шее натянулись, рот беспомощно раскрывался, когда он пытался глотнуть воздуха. Когда выстрел достиг цели, призрак развеялся, и Бокуто мешком упал на пол, судорожно кашляя. Кей бросился к пакету с солью, заметив незавершенный соляной круг, очерчивающий стоявшую на полу металлическую плошку, на которой валялся кошачий медальон. Самого кота видно не было, но Кей больше интересовался самочувствием напарника.

— Как ты? — спросил он, закончив рисовать круг.

Бокуто оттопырил большой палец, показывая, что он в норме, и теперь пришибленно озирался, словно забыл, что нужно делать.

— Бензин, — напряженно проговорил Кей, оглядываясь.

Призрак мог вернуться в любое мгновение, соль его не сдержит надолго. Бокуто кинулся к кровати, вытянул из сумки склянку и щедро плеснул на плошку. А потом одновременно случилось две вещи: призрак появился у него за спиной, и он нашарил на полу зажигалку.

— Пригнись! — скомандовал Кей, снова нажимая на курок.

Бокуто упал на пол, щелкнул зажигалкой и бросил ее на медальон.

Он тут же вспыхнул, и Кей почти оглох от крика призрака: женщина завыла и тут же рассыпалась огненными искрами.

Кей, дрожа от перенапряжения, опустил дробовик. Руки тряслись как у пьяницы, в голове стало неожиданно пусто и гулко. В ушах все еще звенел нечеловеческий, отчаянный, злобный крик. 

Он сделал два шага назад и тяжело опустился на кровать, глядя, как Бокуто, словно ничего не случилось, поднимается с пола и деловито отряхивает одежду. И продолжал тупо наблюдать за ним, пока он тушил догорающую плошку припасенной водой. Смотрел, пока Бокуто выманивал из-под второй кровати кота.

Смотрел, когда Бокуто, не добившись успехов, выпрямился, глубоко вздохнул, а потом подошел к нему вплотную, наклонился и крепко поцеловал.

Только отметил, что губы у него сухие и потрескавшиеся, а язык почему-то прохладный. И притянул к себе за затылок свободной рукой, углубляя поцелуй.

Краем глаза он отметил, как кот осторожно выбрался из-за кресла, стоявшего возле окна.

А потом закрыл глаза и ни о чем больше не думал.

***

 

В Токио они уехали на следующее утро.

Собрались не торопясь, позавтракали в этой же гостинице и сердечно попрощались с пожилой хозяйкой, не перестающей кидать на них подозрительные взгляды.

Кота пришлось вернуть, хотя Бокуто до последнего канючил, что хочет оставить его себе, и хозяйка, потухшая грустная женщина, мать погибшей Фукуи Каори, долго благодарила их и никак не хотела отпускать.

Солнце светило высоко в небе, когда они выехали на шоссе, и серая лента дороги радостно побежала под колеса их машины. Все прошло гладко: отделались царапиной у Бокуто и треснувшими очками Кея — пришлось покупать линзы. Изменилось другое: то, как почувствовал себя Кей, проснувшись утром, ощущая горячую тяжесть руки Бокуто поперек груди. Как будто за один вечер и ночь упал занавес, скрывающий от него главное: стоило только протянуть руку, и Бокуто ухватился бы за нее. Прикрыл спину не из-за того, что они напарники, а потому что они друг другу подходят. Потому что… к черту ярлыки.

Потому что Кей — это Кей.

Они возвращались в Токио со своего последнего задания, и Кей чувствовал слабое сожаление. Он знал, что будет скучать.

— Я бы стал адвокатом, как Акитеру, — нарушил он уютное, солнечное молчание.

— Что? — встрепенулся Бокуто.

— Ты говорил, что пошел бы служить в полицию, если бы не все это, — объяснил Кей. — А я стал бы адвокатом. У нас семейное дело. Ну, у той части семьи, которая не занимается охотой.

Бокуто хмыкнул, глядя на дорогу, от глаз разбежались тонкие лучики морщин.

— Вот как, — отозвался он.

— Ага.

Бокуто улыбался одними уголками губ и задумчиво щурился на сияющее в небе солнце.

Всю дорогу Кей смотрел только на него.


End file.
